


From Adam to Kris [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Crack, Length: 45-60 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adam and Kris are not Justin and Kelly. Or Wayne and Garth.</p><p>A podfic of From Adam to Kris, written by moirariordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Adam to Kris [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-From%20Adam%20to%20Kris%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-From%20Adam%20to%20Kris%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 56:54


End file.
